1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear monitoring camera of an automobile, and more particularly, to a switching device for left/right image inversion in a rear monitoring camera of the automobile, which can ensure simplicity in assembling the camera and improve reliability of on/off operation without damage on apparatuses even after long-term use thereof by mounting a magnet sensor inside a body of the rear monitoring camera and attaching a magnet having a magnetic force to the outside of the body.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, an automobile is provided with a rear-view mirror and left/right side mirrors, such that a user visually recognizes the condition of the rear side through the rear-view mirror during backing or parking. Since there are blind spots when the user visually recognizes the condition of the rear side of the automobile through the rear-view mirror, however, there exists a possibility of collision during the parking or backing.
To solve the possibility of collision during the backing of the automobile, a monitoring camera is installed on a trunk of the automobile, thereby broadening the field of vision of the rear side of the automobile.
The monitoring camera largely includes a photographing section for photographing surrounding objects or background, an image reproducing section for reproducing an image photographed by the photographing section to output the same, and a monitor section for displaying the image reproduced and output by the image reproducing section. The monitoring camera configured as above is installed in such places as banks, public offices, and places requiring security so as to monitor surroundings.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional rear monitoring camera of automobile having a switching device for image left/right inversion embedded therein.
Referring to FIG. 1, the rear monitoring camera 10 having the switching device for left/right image inversion embedded therein includes a body 12 for protecting various components inside the camera, a photographing section 14 installed at the front of the body 12 and adapted to photograph surrounding objects or background, a printed circuit board (not shown) installed inside the body 12 and adapted to electrically connect the various components to each other, and a push-type on/off switch 18 installed at a lower portion of a casing 15 connected to the printed circuit board and adapted to be electrically connected to the printed circuit board in such a manner that when a button 16 disposed on the outside of the camera 10 is pushed by a hand, the button is mechanically operated.
The operation of the rear monitoring camera of an automobile configured as above will be explained as follows.
First, when a driver puts the automobile in gear to back or turns on a monitor (not shown), the photographing section 14 of the rear monitoring camera 10 installed on the trunk of the automobile photographs surrounding objects or background in the rear side of the automobile, and transfers the photographed image to the image reproducing section (not shown).
Then, the image reproducing section reproduces the photographed image and transfers the reproduced image to the monitor.
At this time, the image displayed on the monitor is selected from a normal image and a mirror image according to the driver's demand. The mirror image denotes an inverted image of the normal image such that left and right thereof seem to be reversed.
Here, the normal image output on the monitor makes the driver feeling that he/she actually observes the rear side, whereas the mirror image output on the monitor makes the driver feeling that he/she views a rearview mirror of the automobile.
That is to say, if the driver pushes the button of the push-type on/off switch 18 for left/right image inversion and closely contacts the push-type on/off switch with the printed circuit board, a controller (not shown) which receives an electrical signal of the printed circuit board sends a control signal indicating that a normal image is output to the monitor.
On the contrary, if the driver pushes the button of the push-type on/off switch 18 for left/right image inversion again, the button of the push-type on/off switch 18 closely contacted with the printed circuit board is separated from the printed circuit board. At that point, the controller sends a control signal indicating that a mirror image is output to the monitor.
However, the conventional rear monitoring camera of automobile requires a switch body and a spring in order to turn on the button of the push-type on/off switch for left/right image inversion, a rubber for waterproofing, and screws for fixing, and so on, resulting in increase of manufacturing costs.
In particular, when the rear monitoring camera of an automobile is assembled, the push-type on/off switch for left/right image inversion mounted on the inside and outside of the camera casing as well as on the printed circuit board should exactly correspond in position to the rubber for waterproofing. Otherwise, wrong operation would occur. In consequence, the conventional art has a problem of inconvenience in assembling the camera. The conventional art has another problem of deterioration in reliability of the on/off operation of the button due to damage on the apparatuses after the switch is mechanically used for a long time. The conventional art has still another problem of failure in perfect waterproofing which is one of the most important points for the rear monitoring camera.